To stay up to date with data (e.g., tasks, meetings, social networks, events, communications) a variety of tools including communication tools, social networks, news providers, calendars, task lists, email messages, and the like are required. In this regard, current technology requires multiple data sources for interacting with, viewing, and accessing data associated with a user. As such, current technology for providing, processing, communicating, rendering up to date data may require an increased amount of computing resources.
Furthermore, conventional email technology (e.g., clients, systems, and applications) receives and processes email messages from an email server through SMTP for rendering in the email inbox. For example, an email inbox of conventional and standard email clients includes email messages received at the email client as an email message using conventional and standard email protocols and processing such as via mailbox, email server, and SMTP technology.